The fall of Earth The rise of The Republic
by DarkLordMandalore
Summary: Revan discovers the Republic's true history...
1. The book's words

The tall man looked at the decomposed corpse at his feet. Long dead, the body still had most of it's battle armor on, this was surprising, for with all the chemicals in Malchen IX, most clothing quickly deteriorated, if not kept in good care. Examining the body for anything of value he found an amazing discovery: A book. This was surprising; for, thousands of years ago books had been replaced by more sophisticated Datapads. Flipping to the book's cover the man read: _Gen. A. Snipe, 3rd Regiment, Mars Defensive Unit, March 23rd The year 2277, as the earth turns._

If this date was correct, then this book was more than twenty-five thousand years old, dating back to about the time of… Hearing a loud clang coming from the sound of the front entryway. Grabbing the long metal canister at his waist, the man slowly rose to his feet, but he already sensed that the noise had come from a stray payipen, something that resembled a small dog, only with small horns on it's head. Heaving a sigh of relief, the man returned to the corpse where he had left the book, opening to what seemed to be the first page and read: _May 29th 2076: I have been decided to keep this journal as a reminder of all that happens while I have command of armies during The Great Surtin/Mandalorian War. The fighting started shortly after the Surtin armies invaded the Earthian planet, Pluto. Many thought that it was because Pluto had nearly stopped all trade with Malchen I, the Surtin homeworld, so they decided to block all incoming trade. Others thought that it was because the Surtin's farmland planet Malchen IV recently suffered a series of fires that nearly destroyed all of it's produce and caused it's inhabitants to flee to the nearest planet, Pluto, but I know that the real reason was that the Surtin's were so bloodthirsty and violent, that they had to pick on the weakest planet they could find, which sadly happened to be Pluto. Pluto, which is known for it's almost unlivable conditions, is also well known for a rock that is found there called Thagreium, which when broken down can be used as a fuel source, what is also unique about Thagreium is that no matter how much is mined, there always seems to be more the next day. So, to the Surtin's, a planet with limitless fuel, able to power their vast warships, it was the perfect plan: Attack a relatively weak planet on the outskirts of the Cronus System and receive a limitless source of fuel. _

_Well, of course, Earth would not just sit by and let the Surtin's take over one of the Core Planets. So it sent several Saturn strike teams in to try to detonate several of the fueling stations on the surface. Although this would mean destroying almost a years supply of fuel, it would also mean the Surtins would be crippled there. What followed is what is known as The Pluto Massacre. Not only did the Saturn strike teams fail, (Saturn soldiers are trained entirely for Special Operation missions, and are well known all throughout the galaxy) but not one Surtin was killed. What happened was when the Surtin's had learned of the attack, they positioned numerous Gylen beasts around the entrances. _The tall man shuddered, he had met Gylen beasts too many times before, and he knew just how dangerous they could be.

Gylen beasts are generally trained to guard only the highest security prisons, for if they get too excited or angry, they can use their three reptilian heads to tear apart the durasteel used in the armor plating in battleships.

Returning to the book, the man read: _When the teams reached the entrances, the beasts were waiting for them. Of the 112 men sent to Pluto, only two survived. And even then, they only lived long enough to send a message describing what happened, for the Surtin patrol teams found them and immediately executed them. _

_Several more events such as this happened; the desecration of Jupiter, the conquering of Malachor, and the destruction of Titan. Although there were many planets lost to, or destroyed by the Surtins, but there were also many victories on our side. We recaptured Pluto, but at a cost. We also captured Malchen VII, one of our biggest gains._

_After about two years we had almost defeated the Surtins, when their leader, Slein, died in a terrible hovercar accident. Many thought_ _that this would be the end of the war, but the worst was yet to come, the new Surtin leader was more brutal and bloodthirsty than Slein. Mandalore re-trained all the soldiers in the Surtin army to fight differently, they used portable stealth generators, making them nearly impossible to find and kill. He also completely redesigned their armor, it changed from just basic combat suits, to full head and body armor with built in breath mask, heat sensors and numerous other devices. He also removed the title of "Surtin" from all his people and renamed them the Mandalorians._

_Many wondered how he could afford such advancements without going bankrupt. The answer quickly became clear: on one of his newly conquered planets, Ordo, there was a valuable gem that is used in making armor and weapons. And, just like Thagreium on Pluto, it reappeared very rapidly, giving Mandalore a limitless supply of battle supplies._

The man read more about the war, skimming through reading about the Mandalorian regenerative powers, and how they could live much much longer than any human could ever hope to. This he knew already, but it was still interesting reading it from an historical point of view.

He continued to read until he reached a series of entries called: The Rakata War

_At this time, we have only been able to reach and communicate with two other star systems, the Malchen system, controlled by Mandalore, and the Ondin system, a system renowned for it's lave traders. One day a small scouting fleet was exploring on the edges of The Known Regions, when they received a transmission from an unknown source, in an unknown language. After many months of trial and error, we managed to decode the message, it read: Unit twelve, assemble with units three through six. Wait for units one and ten, and then attack the "Earth" cluster._

_Not knowing what we were getting ourselves into, we assembled an army of about fifteen million, and that was just for Cronus System, we had another five million for the Odin system. We still don't know how many men the Mandalorians had assembled, but to call it "massive" would be an under-statement. When the Rakatans arrived, none of us were prepared for what happened. Expecting them to be a small group of space pirates, we gave most of our men nothing more than simple combat suits, that was one of our biggest mistakes. The next was thinking that they would be human. We had encountered aliens before, Gylen beasts. Payipens. Mynochs. We had seen animal-like aliens, but never other humanoids. Standing at about seven feet tall, with cone-shaped heads and eyes that were outset on the side of the head, rather than inset on the front of the head, they were nearly unstoppable, killing our men like we would kill a simple earth fly, our numbers quickly dwindled. Only the Mandalorians stood a chance, but even they could not stand against the seemingly unstoppable army. For about 8 months this went on, sadly an estimated 84 of the casualties were our own men, with 11 Mandalorians and the rest Rakatan. Then something incredible happened, we had surrounded a small Rakatan fleet and surely would have killed them all, when suddenly the turned so that their engines faced us and right as were going to destroy them, they seemed to stretch and then disappear from all sight. This caused confusion amongst the soldiers; if they could disappear instantly could they re-appear in the same way? The answer: Yes. _


	2. The fall of Revan

_Several hours later they returned, in a different part of the system, how they did this was a mystery to us, until we hit a major turning point in the war: we captured several of their cruisers. Upon examining their structure, we discovered a second set of engines, after many months of study we determined that this was what allowed them t disappear and reappear instantly. We have decided to call this "hyperspace" travel, as we believe there to be a "normal" space and a "hyper" space. Not long after the discovery, we were able to create something like this hyperspace engine. Using the co-ordinates in their computer systems, we traveled to another solar system, as fascinating as this was, what we found there was even more fascinating, were the planets found there; just like the Cronus cluster, there were nine planets, each seemingly habitable, but this had to be a mistake, one of the ones closer to the sun had a similar geography as that of earth, and one could be Pluto's twin, for it was just a little bigger than the Pluto in our star system… there were many other things we found there, that I will not mention, for some of the things were not pleasant. But now I will get back to the war; after another year and a half it became clear that the Rakatans would win this war. The Mandalorians had retreated to their newly conquered planet, Mandalore, and they refused to send any troops to help in the war effort. Then one day the unthinkable happened: The Rakatans were on Earth's doorstep, threatening the whole planet with death if we did not agree to their terms, knowing that we had only one choice, we decided to ship as many civilians to a remote planet and hope our ways and culture could survive. _

_Some said we should send as many as we could into refuge on other worlds, but where? The Rakatans had captured nearly all the known planets except for earth, mars and Venus, where would we send them? Others said we should agree to their terms and hope they showed u s mercy, but we knew they wouldn't show slightest bit of mercy. But then, someone mentioned the newly discovered planets, and asked why we couldn't send people there? Eventually the Senate agreed that we would send 4.5 billion people to the new planet, and wait for the war to end. I was not there when they left, for I was needed on Mars, but from the reports the plan failed. Not only did we underestimate how much fuel we would need, but the Rakatans also captured or destroyed 60 of the 78 freighters carrying people to the system now known as "The Milky Way". That would mean about 2.7 million people would make it to earth… _The book seemed to be missing several pages, but the man gathered that the general had been captured by Rakatan forces and was imprisoned on Malchen IX, was given the job of "beast keeper" and was finally given his journal back…

_They haven't told me much, but I learned that those devil's not only captured earth, but they had the gall to rename to "Coruscant". I can only hope that the refugee's make it to the new world. _

_I've learned from the Rakatans that 18 freighters disappeared into what's called "The Unknown Regions". The Unknown Regions? How could they have left known space? If the data was in the Rakatan computers, then wouldn't that make it known space?_

**The man saw a very primitive version of a datapad on the man's body, and examining it he read:**_**" There are only to habitable planets, one is a very blue and green planet, teeming with life, the other is a hotter, dryer planet, that will require some work if it is to be able to sustain life without the air pumps." **_**Searching the book for any search of this datapad he finally found an entry about it:"** _I was given a datapad by one of my fellow prisoners; apparently he was on one of the ships bound of the Milky Way._

_"CURSE THESE ALIEN SCUM! The Rakatan now tell me that the destination plotted for on the ships computers would take the ships to an entirely different galaxy! How could this be? Our maps told us we were still in the same galaxy? Is it possible we found a way into a different galaxy? Perhaps I will never know..._

_Day 512 of imprisonment:_

_I've come down with a mysterious illness, it seems to be something between the flu and cholera, the doctors are puzzled by this, but then again, I doubt they are devoting their full energy into a beast keeper like me..._

_Day 513:_

_Now it seems some of the Rakatan have come down with my disease, also, already two dead..._

_514:_

_The death count is up to 78 dead Rakatan and 4 dead prisoners, although i seem to be getting better, the Rakatan are dropping like flies..._

_518:_

_There are enough dead Rakatan here that myself and several other prisoners can come and go as they please. There have been talks of a revolt soon..._

_521:_

_Myself and at least 40 other ex-prisoners have lead a revolt, 112 Rakatan dead by our hand, 3,000 dead by the sickness. If all goes as planned, we'll make our way to the freighters and make our way to the Milky Way._

_522:_

_WE MADE IT! We're at the ships, there are probably only two dozen rakata left in the prison, out of the 5,000 that were to guard the 4,000 prisoners. _

_I wrote down the co-ordinates for earth, just in case, none of us can remember._The man carefully tore out the page with the co-ordinates on them, knowing what must be done. Pushing a button on his comlink he said "Canderous," He waited, then a gruff voice said back: "Yeah, what is it Revan?" "Prepare the Ebon Hawk." "Anywhere in particular you want to go?" Canderous asked. "Korriban." "Will do." The man known as Revan walked back to the Ebon Hawk, when he got there he saw that his assassin droid, HK-47, was waiting for him. "HK, what are you doing out here?" The man asked. "Answer: I was waiting for you, Master." "Well, go back inside, we must be going." "Statement: As you wish, Master."

Several hours later they had landed on Korriban, and were part way through the Sith academy when Bastila, Revan's apprentice and lover, approached them. "Lord Revan, you have returned!" She said in a tone that showed concern for the newly returned Dark Lord of the Sith. "Bastila, I must speak with you at once." "Of course, Lord Revan." Bastila said, just a hint of fear in her voice. "Do you fear me?" Revan asked her as they walked to her quarters. "Of course, my Lord, but it is a fear that one has for another who is more powerful than them." She replied, remembering her Sith training. "Do you love me, Bastila?" This question caught her off guard, what was Revan getting at? "Of course, Revan. I love just as much as I love the Sith." "Would you do anything for me?" He asked her. "Would you die for me? Would you fight for me?" "Of course, my love! If I could have you or the whole galaxy I would rather have you! Whatever you would ask of me, I would do it willingly!" "Then do this," he said quickly. "Stay here on Korriban. Train the new recruits. Train them as I have trained you." "But Revan, what do you mean?" Bastila asked, curiously. "Are you leaving here?" Revan was hesitant to answer her. "I… there is somewhere I must go, I must go alone." "Revan, what do you mean?" "I have found something that, if it is true, then the galaxy will be a different place." "Revan, you aren't making any sense!" But Revan had already started to leave. "Who is going with you?" "No one." Was all that she heard him say. "Revan!" she called out for him, but she knew he wouldn't come back to her.

Revan reached the Ebon Hawk and boarded it looking for the two droids he owned, T3-M4 and HK-47, finding them in the cargo hold he said to them. "Droids, you have been good servants. You have fought for me, and done all I asked, now I have one last command for you. Go back into the academy and stay with Bastila, she will take good care of you." "Query: Have we upset you, master?" HK-47 asked. "No HK, I must go somewhere and I must go alone." "Statement: As you command, Master…"

Later, Revan flew the Ebon Hawk to a small world called Malachor V. During the Mandalorian Wars it had been decimated by the Republic while attacking the Mandalorians, but Revan knew differently, he remembered that there was something on it's surface that the Republic didn't want discovered, but he couldn't remember what!

When he landed on its surface he walked for a ways until he found something that brought back many terrible memories: A Sith Academy. But not any academy. This was the Trayus Academy. He didn't know how he knew this, he just did. He entered the Academy and found nothing but emptiness. After exploring all that he could he decided to leave when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye and in a flash had both ends of his lightsaber ignited. Then the attack came, from nowhere a man, not much older than Revan, started attacking him. Revan could feel the dark side flowing through him. After several minutes of fighting, Revan got the upper hand. Feinting to the right, Revan struck out with the lower end of his lightsaber and cut of the mans arm from just below the shoulder. Letting out a cry of pain, the man retreated backwards. Slowly Revan raised his blade to deliver the final blow, when another man appeared. At nearly 7 feet tall, the man wore an ancient Sith mask with red, white and black drawings covering the surface. Expecting the man to draw a lightsaber or a weapon of some sort Revan re-ignited his lightsaber, but instead, the man kneeled. Suddenly Revan started to feel weak, he knew that the man was using the force to drain energy from him. He quickly blocked the attack by sending a bolt of Force Lighting at the man, but rather than hurting him, it only made him stronger. And now, the one armed man was rising to his feet, knowing he was outnumbered, Revan turned to leave, when he saw another being: A frail old woman. "Enough." The woman said and both men stopped their attack. "What do you want?" Revan asked. "Don't you recognize me, Revan? Or did the Republic brainwashing do more damage than I thought?" "You… your voice.." Revan said, in a confused voice. "I know your voice…" "Of course you do, child. How could you ever forget the voice of your old Master?" Suddenly, years of memories came flooding back into Revan's mind. "Kreia?" Revan asked, not daring to believe it. "Ah, you remember. Yes, I was your Master. The council did not wish it, but I was your Master. I…" Suddenly A voice interrupted Kreia, the voice of the one-armed man. "Master," he said in a demonic voice. "Let me kill him now, this one doesn't deserve to live!" "Sion," Kreia said, do you know who this is? This is Darth Revan. If you were to try to strike him, he would take off more than your arm, and not even your training could prepare you for that!" The man seemed to back down, but Revan knew he was eager for blood. "And you Nihilius!" Kreia turned to the man in the Sith mask. "Don't even try to drain his life force from him!" At this the man called Nihilius turned and walked away, leaving Revan with Kreia and Sion. "Now, Revan, what are you doing here?" Kreia asked. "I… I don't know… I sensed something here." "Ah, did you sense us?" Kreia asked. "I… I don't know…"

In the next room, Nihilius was preparing for the greatest trial he had faced yet, Kreia had asked him to kill the man in the next room, Revan or whatever his name was, he was strong in the force, stronger even than Kreia, all the more reason to kill him…

Sion was having a hard time deciding what to do: should he kill the man and win much favor with Kreia, or do as his master asked? He thought about it for a while, and then decided to leave the academy and wait for the man where his master couldn't see him deliver the final blow.

Somehow, Revan had managed to leave the Trayus Academy all in one piece, the only loss was his lightsaber, which had been taken by Kreia, but he made his way back to the Ebon Hawk, pondering the things he had learned from Kreia. He made his way onto the ship and had just fired up the ship when the blow came. One moment his arm was pushing buttons and pulling levers, the next it was on the ground next to him. Looking up, he saw the man, Sion, lightsaber in hand, standing over him, a look of triumph on his face. But Revan would not give up without a fight. Using the Force to draw a lightsaber to him, he took a chunk from the man's remaining shoulder. Even with only one arm Revan still dealt a great amount of damage to the man. He managed to take out the man's eye, which nearly won him the battle, but then he felt a weakness like that of when Nihilius had attacked him. Seeing his chance Sion Jumped on top of him and was about to deliver the final blow, when Revan, using all the strength left in him, took off thee mans top layer of skin on his chest, but even that was not enough, for Sion stood up and, using all the techniques he had learned pushed the pain aside, and struck the final blow.

The Next Day.

"Master, what will we do?" Sion asked Kreia, regarding the death of Revan. "If the other Sith find out about his death, then our Empire will be in ruins, we must let them believe he is still alive, but in the Unknown Regions. He was the only thing holding the Sith together, now we must not let them know of his death."

"What about his ship?" Sion asked. "Let it rot here." Kreia replied.

Inside the Ebon Hawk something stirred, in one of the cargo holds a droid, HK-47, had been turned on somehow. He made his way to the cockpit, at his feet remained all that was left of Darth Revan. Putting all emotion aside, he started up the engines and flew the ship out of Malachor V and set its computers for a random planet, which turned out to be Alderaan. What HK didn't count on was crashing (which he did). He had crashed near one of the seas, and was about to sink into the ocean when from nowhere a man turned up. He walked as one who was once a proud man, but was now ashamed of his past. He walked as one who was once a Jedi, but now was nothing more than a man. He walked as an Exile walks…


End file.
